Live's Boring?
by EXOSTics
Summary: Kau mendapat kepuasan, dan aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.Yaitu ..Uang.../Prolog ! Nc. KrisBaek, Exo fic. YAOI. DLDR!.smut, Lime, de el el. Rated. M-PREG, CHAP. 4 UPDATE! RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

-O[prolog]O-

.

.

KrisXbaek

"jebasshh...hss.." erang seorang namja cantik.

"sebenhhntar.. lagiihh sayanggh..."namja jangkung itu terus bergerak dengan tempo kasar di dalam tubuh namja cantik di bawahnya,

Namja cantik itu merasakan sakit dan perih, meski ada rasa nikmat yang tiada tara saat namja jangkung itu menyentuh nya makin dalam dan keras. Perutnya kembali panas dan ingin mengeluarkan nya kembali. Entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aahh...ahss.."

"_give it to me_.. _dear_" namja jangkung itu menghentikan hentakannya, dan meraup cairan yang keluar kembali dari junior namja cantik itu, meraupnya rakus dan mencium namja cantik itu ganas membagi cairan cinta itu.

Namja Cantik itu terpaksa menelan cairan yang terasa sangat aneh dan kental berwarna putih itu, dia hampir tersedak saat semuanya hampir ia telan, tiba-tiba pinggulnya merasa junior berukuran besar dari namja jangkung itu kembali bergerak tanpa jeda, dan terus melumat bibirnya yang sudah memerah bengkak.

Keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya yang berkeringat, menaikan berjuta-juta kali lipat nafsu nya, dan semakin gencarnya bibir bengkak itu mendesah.

"engghhss.. ahh, ahhh..hhnn..kriss ahh..."

"ahh.. hnng.. _thank's_ baekkiehh.." Namja cantik tadi mendesah lega saat junior besar itu berhenti menumbuknya karna namja jangkung itu sudah mencapai klimaks. Namun dia membelalak saat namja jangkung itu memposisikan juniornya didepan wajahnya.

"kulum sayang.." bisiknya seduktif.

Ya tuhan, _Damn! Its so big_! Wajah namja cantik ini memerah, meski ragu, namja cantik itu menggengggam junior jumbo itu dan memposisikan nya dengan benar di hadapan bibir mungilnya yang sedikit memebengkak, tapi tetap terlihat tipis begitu menggoda dengan warna merahnya.

Kris merasa Baekhyun terlalu lama, hingga dia menggapai jari lentik itu, dan menggigik jari telunjuknya, membuat Baekhyun meringis, melihat celah di bibir mungil itu kris langsung mendorong junior nya masuk ke dalam goa hangat itu.

Tenggorakan baekhyun terasa sakit, dia seakan tersedak, junior itu hanya muat setengahnya, membuat Baekhyun harus menggenggam sisanya dan mulai mengurutnya, sedangkan dia mengulum kepala junior itu. Dijilatnya, membuat kris menggeram nikmat.

Kris membantunya dengan ikut memajukan mundurkan pinggulnya, kris sudah tidak tahan, cairan nya juga sudah mulai menetes, membuat Baekhyun menahan mual merasakan kembali rasa cairan kental itu dan kali ini milik kris.

"ermppphh" erang namja cantik itu. Tak tahan menahan mual.

"hh.. cukuphh.." Kris menarik juniornya keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, kris lagi-agi menatap Baekhyun lapar, sama seperti pertama melakukannya, mata sayu dengan tatapan tidak berdaya itu menghipnotis kris, menjilati bibirnya yang sudah terasa mengering.

Juga jangan lupakan, cairannya yang meleleh di sudut bibir namja dibawahnya ini, Baekhyun merasa agak sedikit risih ditatap seperti itu, tapi dia hanya boleh mendesah, bukan menolak. Ini lah resiko yang harus ia tanggung.

"kita mulai lagi sayang.. hss..."Kris mulai memposisikan kembali juniornya di depan hole Baekhyun, menggeram nikmat, sangat sempit. Dinding-dinding hole pink sempit milik Baekhyun seakan menjepitnya, dan berkedut-kedut serasa di pijat, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, alisnya berkerut merasa bagian tubuhnya kembali disobek dari bawah.

Kris menyeringai menjilati sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terdapat saliva juga cairan miliknya, setelahnya ia menjilat wajah itu seduktif dan meraup bibir merah itu saat juniornya sudah masuk setengah.

Menghentikan kemungkinan namja cantik ini menjerit. Dengan sekali hentakan juniornya sukses tertanam kembali dihole yang membuatnya juniornya berkedut nikmat.

"ammphhppohh.."Baekhyun merasa tulang-tulang punggungnya seakan retak, kris terdiam sebentar memandangi raut wajah Baekhyun. Sesakit itukah? Tapi dia tidak ingin berhenti.

Nafsu sudah membuatnya buta, saat melihat Baekhyun tenang, barulah kris menarik juniornya hingga tersisa ujung nya, kemudian menyentaknya keras hingga tertanam kembali.

Mulai menggerakkannya perlahan, dan semaki liar sesuai dengan desahan sexy Baekhyun.

"ahh...hn.. ah.. ahhh.. ermpph.."

.

.

.

_Aku tau akan seperti ini jadinya, _

_Saat kau merasakan tubuhku, kau harus segera pergi_

_Sekuat apapun kau meminta ku untuk berada disisi mu, aku tetap bersikeras untuk menyuruhmu meninggalkan ku._

_Dan kembali menjadi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak saling mengenal. Karna yang kita lakukan hanya berusaha memuaskan nafsu._

_Kau mendapat kepuasan, dan aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan._

_Yaitu ..Uang._

_._

_._

_Haha, simple kris, aku benci uang. Karna itu.._

_Aku membakarnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Bagiku hidup itu.. membosankan._

_._

_._

_._

-o[Prolog End]o-

***Author tewas di tempat-_-**


	2. Chapter 2

_15 years ago..._

"_appa.." Seorang anak kecil memasuki sebuah kamar megah dengan berbagai fasilitas lengkap. Niat awalnya menemui sang appa, musnah sudah dengan pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan berada tepat didepan bola mata polosnya._

"_arrgghh.. sungiiehh.. fastt.. ah..ahnn terssshh..." Appa nya tengah bercinta dengan seorang namja lain yang tengah berposisi menungging. Appa nya menoleh menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya membuat sang namja yang tengah ia masuki mendesah kecewa, kemudian menyeringai ke arah anaknya itu, namun tidak lama, dia melanjutkan kembali aksinya, _

"_Shit!" mendengar umpatan kasar dari ayahnya membuat anak manis itu seketika menunduk, matanya menerawang ke lantai, bola mata hitamnya bergerak tanpa arah. Anak manis itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu dengan perasaan tidak menentu. _

_Sayup-sayup namja manis itu mendengar tangis seorang yeoja dari arah kamar mandi, dipaksakannya langkah mungilnya hingga berada di depan pintu kamar mandinya. Perlahan dia membuka pintu itu hati-hati, _

_SRAKK_

_Mata hitam nya membulat penuh, wajah nya memucat .. bibir kecil nya bergetar._

"_Eomm..eomma.." lirihnya tak percaya, wanita yang tidak lain adalah eommanya menatap sang anak dari kejauhan, senyum mengerikan terpahat jelas di wajah nya, anak manis itu membeku ditempat menyaksikan ibunya penuh dengan luka sayatan di sekitar tubuh telanjangnya. Wanita itu mendekati bath up menenggelamkan dirinya disana, anak manis itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya yang bergetar._

_Wanita itu mengambil pisau dapur yang ia gunakan untuk menyayat seluruh bagian tubuhnya, hingga..._

_SRAAKKK_

_Tubuh namja manis itu langsung terjatuh dengan lutut yang mendarat lebih dulu, sungguh usia nya yang bahkan belum 6 tahun sudah mendapatkan sajian mengerikat dari sang eomma, leher dimana dia sering menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana kini hampir saja.. terputus._

_Anak manis itu, menundukkan kepalanya, perlahan darah dari jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa itu mengalir ke arahnya, membuat anak manis itu menjerit tertahan, wajahnya semakin pucat pasi, pupil matanya mengecil seiring dengan rasa takut yang begitu menderanya._

"_hiks.. eomma..hiks.."_

**Live's Boring?**

**KrisBaek fic.**

Author : EXOSTics

Main Cast :

Byun Baek Hyun

Kris Wu

Pair: KrisBaek,

Other : found them.

Rated : M

Disclaimer : all cast is belongs to God. they parents, and agency . but story and plot is mine!

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : NC,Crack pair, YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s).

O

O

o

Namja cantik yang tengah duduk di depan seorang pelayan bar memutar bola matanya setiap kali para ahjussi atau kadang pria-pria tampan menggodanya, pelayan bar itu tersenyum ke arah Baek Hyun. Memberi kode ke namja cantik itu untuk mendekat.

"dia datang lagi?" Pelayan bar yang seorang namja manis itu mengangguk pelan, sedangkan namja cantik itu menaruh gelas wine nya dengan kasar.

"kyung soo, kau saja yang melayaninya.. aku sedang lelah malam ini.. kau tau namja yang tadi siang datang kemari? Ya tuhan .. dia gila, bokong ku terasa tercabik-cabik." Sungut namja cantik itu pada teman manisnya itu.

"beruntung dia kaya, kalau tidak,tiang listrik bermata bulat itu pasti sudah ku potong alat kelaminnya."sadis Baek Hyun, membuat Kyung Soo sweatdrop

"hey, aku hanya pelayan, bukan slut seperti mu..Baek Hyun.." namja cantik itu mendengus kesal.

"apa bedanya, setiap anak bernama jong in itu datang kau langsung berubah menjadi 'pelayan' yang sesungguhnya." Wajah Kyung Soo memerah. Tapi saat dia mengadahkan kepalanya, mata bulat itu semakin membulat.

**Greeb**

'ck,sial,' umpat Baek Hyun dalam hati.

"hello _dear .._aku datang lagi.." Kyung Soo segera menyingkir saat namja tinggi yang tengah menatapnya kini memberi kode agar namja manis itu menyingkir, tidak memperdulikan tatapan memelas dari bola mata indah dari Baek Hyun.

"ng kriss..hhnn..." desah Baek Hyun tertahan tepat saat kris menggigit cuping Baek Hyun. Dan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam kaos Baek hyun , mengelus perut datar itu dengan pola yang berantakan, terlihat sekali libido naik dan telah sampai di ubun-ubunnya.

"dihh.. dalam kris." Diputar nya tubuh Baek Hyun yang tengah duduk di kursi putar, dan menguncinya dengan lengan panjang dan kekarnya disisi kiri dan kanan namja cantik itu. Kris menatap wajah merah Baek Hyun 'lapar', langsung lah dia menyambar bibir merah itu melumatnya penuh nafsu, dan membiarkan Baek Hyun melenguh saat dia berhasil memasuki goa hangat milik namja cantik itu.

Tangan besarnya merangkak ke bawah, terus hingga, tangan dengan jari-jari lentik Baek Hyun menghentikannya.

"kubilang.. didalam kris."Kris menyeringai, dan tanpa basa-basi di gendong nya tubuh ringan itu melewati namja-namja mesum yang menatap lapar Baek Hyun yang kaos nya sudah tersingkap memperlihatkan kulit perut putihnya. Namun tak ada yang berani mendekat, Kris kembali melumat bibir itu, memberi pernyataan bahwa 'ini mangsaku' , membuat para namja mesum itu hanya bisa mengusap air liurnya kasar.

O

o

o

**WARNING! NC IN HERE !**

kris menhempaskan tubuh ringan Baek Hyun, kembali melumat bibir merah yang sudah basah itu, tangan besar nya menapak di perut rata Baek Hyun, karna nafsu yang sudah tak terkendalikan kris merobek kaos itu paksa, Kris terpana melihat bagian tubuh Baek Hyun yang polos dan mengkilat oleh keringat.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya menatap Baek Hyun penuh nafsu, saat melihat namja cantik itu menatapnya sayu, sambil mengais udara. Kris menyerang leher putih itu Baek Hyun memberi tanda kepemilikan di leher putih itu.

"eungg... akh!" Baek Hyun sedikit menjerit saat kris menggigitnya penuh nafsu, sehingga terasa sangat perih.

"sangat cantik" pujinya kembali menatap wajah merah Baek Hyun, dan menjilati seluruh wajah itu, membuat Baek Hyun merinding, Baek Hyun merasa milik kris sudah sangat keras, dan kris menggesekkan nya di sekitar selangkang Baek Hyun, membuatnya mendesah nikmat, mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja jangkung itu. memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat.

Kris memulai aksinya, dia membuka dengan tidak sabar kemeja putihnya, Baek Hyun menyeringai, menarik kerah kemeja itu mendekat, kris sedikit tersentak saat tubuhnya menindih Baek Hyun kembali. Namun senyum nya melebar saat Baek Hyun dengan senang hati membukakan kemejanya, dengan begitu kris dengan mudah mencium Baek Hyun kembali.

"ahhng.." kris mendesah dalam ciumannya saat tangan Baek Hyun meremas miliknya. Baek Hyun menyeringai membuat kris melepaskan ciumannya.

"aku tidak akan kalah sayang.." kris balik meremas milik Baek Hyun, menyumbat bibir merah itu saat namja cantik dibawahnya ini mengeluarkan desahan sensualnya. Baek Hyun akhirnya menyerah pada kenikmatan dan nafsu yang sudah tidak terbendung, niatnya untuk menolak berakhir dengan menginginkannya.

Kris menurukan celananya sendiri, hingga dirinya polos sekarang dan mengurut miliknya yang berukuran sangat besar, Baek Hyun melihatnya dengan sangat kagum. Sedangkan kris menjilati bibirnya melihat opening berwarna pink di hadapannya saat dia juga membuat Baek Hyun telanjang bulat, 'kris kecil' sudah sangat mengeras, hingga di otaknya sudah tak ada lagi keinginan melakukan '_forplay' _terlebih dulu.

"Baek Hyun chagi.."

"arraseo..hhnn..enggh.. lakukaannhh terserah ..semau mu, buat aku mendesah.." Kris menyeringai mengecup dahi Baek Hyun yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Mengarah kan miliknya di depan _hole_ sempit milik Baek Hyun.

"akhh..hyaahh..hmmp" Baek Hyun mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat mereka sama-sama belum klimaks, tapi tetap saja hole nya terasa sangat perih meski sudah agak basah.

"eung...ahh." desah kris nikmat, saat setengah miliknya sudah hampir masuk ke hole sempit itu secara sempurna. Kris melihat wajah kesakitan dari wajah cantik Baek Hyun, hinggaa dengan sekali hentakan dia menanamkan juniornya di dalam hole sempit itu.

"AKHHhmmmppphh.. gyaahh..hiks.. appohhmmpph..aahh..hiks.." teriakan Baek Hyun terputus-putus saat kris kembali melumat bibir bengkak yang tetap tipis dengan warna merah natural yang seperti mengajaknya terus dicium dilumat dan di gigit itu. Baek Hyun terkesiap sebentar, saat kris mengeluarkan penisnya dan kembali menghentakannya dalam dan dia rasa menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"ahh.." kris tersenyum bangga mampu membuat Baek Hyun mendesah nikmat seperti ini, kris memulai genjotannya dengan tempo sedang, dan semakin menggila saat Baek Hyun mendesah dengan sangat erotisnya.

"ahh..ahh.. hn.. ahh..mghh.. ouhh...sshh.."itu adalah suara terindah yang pernah mengelus indra pendengaran kris. Baek Hyun terus mendesah mengikuti gerakan kris yang semakin menggila. Kris pun ikut mendesah saat hole itu memijatnya semakin kuat,

"sempithh..so tight.."

"ahh.. bergerakhlaahhn.. lebih cepatth.. fastersshh.." racau Baek Hyun, kris tanpa disuruh pun sudah melakukan hal itu,meski malam-malam sebelum nya Baek Hyun tidak terlalu suka bercinta dengan kris, tapi lama-kelamaan Baek Hyun merasa menginginkan kris, meski dia tetap 'sok' jual mahal. Kris mengangkat paha Baek Hyun dan menaruhnya di sebelah kanan dan kiri pinggangnya, membuat desahan Baek Hyun semakin keras, karna dengan posisi seperti ini penis kris semakin dalam menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

Kris terus menambah tempo genjotannya, sambil menyerang kedua tonjolan kecil didada Baek Hyun. Menghisapnya seperti orang kehausan, dan menggigitnya seperti orang kelaparan.

"ahh.. ahhh..sshhttthh.. AHHKK" akhirnya Baek Hyun mencapai Klimaks, membuat kris frustasi dan menggenjot hole itu semakin tidak beraturan. Terasa oleh Baek Hyun tetasan darah segar bercampur dengan cairan putih miliknya mengalir diantara selangkangnya. Dan

"AKH! Baek Hyun.. ahhh.." kris terjatuh di atas tubuh Baek Hyun, namun langsung Bangkit lagi dengan menggunakan kudua siku-sikunya, mengeluarkan penis nya perlahan, membuat Baek Hyun menahan perih yang sedari tadi tertutup oleh kenikmatan. Dan mendesah lega saat benda yang membuatnya menggila akhirnya keluar dari hole nya yang sedikit lecet.

Mereka mengatur nafas yang memburu, kris menatap Baek Hyun dengan penuh cinta. Sedangkan namja mungil itu hanya memejamkan matanya, merasa hole nya sangat perih dan berdenyut-denyut nikmat disaat bersamaan. Kris mengecup pelan dahi, pipi, hidung dan bibir nya dengan sangat lembut, berhenti sedikit lama di bibir itu.

"satu kali lagi yah..." bisik kris seduktif.

"MWO?"

Kris kembali Membuat Baek Hyun terpaksa membuka mata lelah nya lebar-lebar. Dikamar sebelah terdengar desahan Kyung Soo dan.. namja berkulit gelap yang merupakan mantan Kekasih Baek Hyun dulu. Hanya saja dia fikir tidak perlu menceritakan masa lalunya yang terkesan tidak menarik sama sekali.

Sial, desahan Kyung Soo membuat kejantanan kris kembali menegang mau tidak mau..

Seminggu kedepan, Baek Hyun akan mengambil libur.

O

O

o

"_apa maksud appa? Eomma meninggal juga karna appa!"_

"_diam! Tau apa kau anak kecil!?"_

"_kau.. brengsek appa!"_

_**Plakk!**_

Baek Hyun bangun dari tidur nya, melirik ke arah jam dinding, sudah menunjukkan jam 3 dini hari, Baek Hyun berusaha Bangkit hanya saja sebuah lengan kekar melingkar dengan sangat erat dipinggang rampingnya. Baek Hyun membuka pelukan itu perlahan, setelahnya dia berusaha bangkit menahan sakit dibagian belakang tubuh dan selangkangnya berjalan sedikit tertatih.

Setelah berada cukup lama di dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari aroma-aroma yang sangat menjijikkan dan kadang membuatnya mual, Baek Hyun kembali memakai pakaian dalamnya, dan hanya memakai kemeja besar putih yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai setengah pahanya. kemudian mengambil tas nya.

Setelah itu Baek Hyun meliriksebentar namja tampan berambut hitam cepak itu, tampan, sangat tampan. mungkin hanya satu, dua kali Baek Hyun menemukan namja sesempurna kris dalam hidupnya, Baek Hyun mulai menaruh hati pada namja tampan itu meski dia tau, itu tidak boleh, kris sudah memiliki tunangan, dan Baek Hyun juga sudah memiliki prinsip untuk 'tidak jatuh pada pesona siapapun'

Dia adalah orang yang sangat cepat bosan akan sesuatu, dan hanya satu yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan adalah 'bercinta' menyalurkan semua nafsunya, meski itu dianggap sangat menjijikkan. Kedua.. dia baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini, yaitu.. bercinta, dengan.. kris.

Baek Hyun menarik selimut dan menutup tubuh polos kris, mengecup bibirnya pelan, dan beranjak dari tempatnya,

"Jja..kris"lirihnya.

O

O

o

"dari mana saja kau?" sambutan yang begitu dingin dari ayah nya membuat Baek hyun sedikit tertarik untuk menoleh, Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum mengejek melihat seorang Yeoja yang bergelayut manja dilengan ayahnya itu.

"bukan urusan mu ..orang tua.." jawabnya datar, membuat Tuan Byun naik pitam, dia melepaskan tangan nakal yeoja centil itu, kemudian menarik kasar tas Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun terpaksa harus menahan mual mendengar bau alkohol ayahnya yang sudah sangat terdengar bahkan dari helaan nafas dari hidungnya.

"ku tanya sekali lagi.. namja jalang, dari mana saja kau?" Baek Hyun menyentak tangan ayahnya kasar, dan tersenyum kecut, meludah tepat di depan ayahnya,

"dan.. aku bilang sekali lagi, Bukan urusanmu orang tua!"

**Pakk!**

Yeoja centil itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar melihat tuan Byun menampar anaknya sendiri. Baek Hyun memainkan lidahnya menjilat darahnya sendiri, dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam, seolah menantang Tuan Byun melakukan Hal yang semakin diluar nalar.

Baek Hyun mengusap sisa darah di sudut bibirnya, ini sudahjadi hal biasa, tamparan, hinaan, cacian, dan apa pun.. sudah menjadi makanan nya sehari-hari.

'_eomma, kau mati sia-sia hanya karna seorang psycophat seperti dia?'_

"aku lelah.. " Baek Hyun kembali membalikkan badannya. tapi terhenti saat Tuan Byun menyindirnya telak.

"kau.. lebih menjijikkan dari kakak mu.."

CUKUP!

Baek Hyun meradang kembali dia menoleh ke arah ayahnya dengan tatapan 'tidak akan ada lagi hari esok bagi mu orang tua'

"kenapa? aku benar.. hahaha, kalian tidak berguna sama saja dengan eomma mu!"

**Deg!**

" KAU BRENGSEK!" hanya kalimat sederhana membuat Tuan Byun mengangkat kembali tangannya,

SREET

**BUGH**

"jangan meremehkan ku orang tua.. atau kau akan 'musnah'.." desis Baek Hyun. Meninggalkan tuan Byun yang tersungkur dengan pelipisnya robek , menepis kasar yeoja centil yang membantunya bangkit.

"_awas kau.."_geramnya dalam hati. Bodohnya ia melupakan siapa anak sulung nya itu, pemegang sabuk hitam Hapkido. Jika Baek Hyun mau, dia bisa saja menghabisi ayah brengseknya itu. Tapi tidak, menurutnya mem'bosan'kan jika orang itu mati begitu saja, harus dengan cara 'lembut', perlahan-lahan. Itu baru menarik, jika bukan karna mendiang ibunya melarang nya untuk pindah rumah ia pasti sudah pergi sejak dulu.

Baek Hyun bukan lagi anak kecil yang lemah.

O

o

o

"oppa~" kris memutar bola matanya jengah, dengan tindakan yeoja kurang waras-menurutnya-ini.

"hentikan sica, aku ingin beristirahat." Yeoja itu tidak menyerah, dia seperti ular, gerakannya terus saja menggesek-gesekkan dirinya di tubuh kris,tidur di sebelah namja yang kini fikirannya di penuhi oleh Baek Hyun, dengan posisi menghadap ke langit-langit kamarnya, menaruh lengannya di atas kepala,

"oppa mau tidak 'bermain' dengan ku eoh? Berapa ronde yang oppa ingin_"

"cukup!" kris beranjak dari tidurnya meninggalkan yeoja yang kini tengah mempout bibirnya kesal. Kris tidak peduli dia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berniat mendatangi namja cantik milik'nya',

Kris akhirnya tiba di bar, dia mencari sosok Baek Hyun kemana-mana, dari sudut-ke sudut, namun nihil dia tidak menemukannya dimana-mana.

**Puk!**

"mencari ku?" kris menoleh dan mendapati yeoja centil lain yang kini tengah mengusap-usap dadanya, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh nafsu, bisa ditebak salah satu namja di seberang sana sudah membuat yeoja ini terangsang dengan memberi wine berisi obat perangsang. Kris hanya menatapnya datar.

Salah satu namja dari tiga namja di sana menarik yeoja itu dari kris, dan membawanya kedalam sebuah kamar.

"ck, dimana dia.."

"kasian seklai yeoja itu.." Kris menoleh ke arah namja cantik yang kini menatap lurus kemana tiga orang namja tadi membawa yeoja yang tidak berdaya itu. Baek Hyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kris,

**Deg**

Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu, entah kenapa, mereka yang sudah terbiasa melakukan hubungan fisik pun terpaku dan terpesona satu sama lain, menatap satu sama lain dengan sangat intens dan dlam.

_Cantik__

_Tampan__

Mereka dengan gugup spontan mengalihakan pandangan mereka ke samping dengan waktu yang hanya berbeda tipis, kris memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat, sedangkan Baek Hyun merasa jantung serasa berhenti berdetak.

"a.. aku, ah aku datang lagi.." Kris merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh hanya karna menatap mata Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun pun hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Kris menggendong Baek Hyun kekamar kali ini mereka hanya berjalan beriringan, dengan dua semburat pink tipis di pipi mereka berdua, ah.. sungguh menggemaskan.

O

O

o

Baek Hyun terbangun, tidak biasanya, Kris masih terjaga. Baek Hyun tersenyum dan menyamankan diri di dada hangat kris, Baek Hyun yang tidak tahan dinging memakai kemeja biru milik kris yang kebesaran ditubuhnya dan di dekapnya Baek Hyun oleh kris, dengan begitu Baek Hyun semakin merasa nyaman dan hangat.

Kris terseyum dan memeluk Baek Hyun semakin erat, kris sudah jatuh, kris sudah jatuh kedalam pesona Baek Hyun, sejak pertama bertemu dia sudah merasa memang ada yang berbeda dari namja manis ini, sejenak memang sama jika melihat dari luar, melayani nafsu para namja-namja mesum, tapi tentu tidak semurah yang mereka pikirkan, Baek Hyun mungkin adalah slut termahal yang pernah dia beli, jamnya pun khusus, harus memesannya dari jauh-jauh hari.

Namun jika dilihat dari dalam, bukan dalam yang dalam artian lain, 'telanjang', tapi hatinya, terlihat dari iris hitam kelam milik Baek Hyun, namja manis itu pasti sudah melewati Banyak hal yang sangat menyakitkan, dan berhari-hari ini kris berhasil mengorek informasi dari berbagai sumber terutama teman Baek Hyun, mungkin satu-satunya teman, tentang keluarganya yang sungguh... Berantakan.

Kris semakin tertarik dengan kehidupan namja mungil itu, dia ingin memasuki hidupnya dan menjadi bagian penting dihidup namja cantik ini, sangat ingin.

"masih jam 11, kau belum tidur?" Baek Hyun mengangguk, membuat kris menyeringai lebar, digerakkan pinggulnya menusuk-nusuk hole di mana kejantanannya masih tertanam di sana, kris menyingkap kemeja biru Baek Hyun.

"akh,,hhh..ahh, ahh.. shh.." dan dimulailah kembali Pergulatan yang membangkitkan nafsu dan menguras tenaga, malam yang panjang untuk penghuni sekitar kota seoul yang mulai.. tertidur.

O

O

O

TBC or Delete?

[a/n ]: ini fic Nc PERTAMA saya^^ maaf jika kurang HOT, pedas, gurih, asin, as_*pakk

Yang author harapkan hanya review seikhlasnya, dan tidak terpaksa, tapi lebih baik kalian review jika memang tertarik dengan fic saja, jika tidak.. aku hapus aja .. gampang bukan?*plettak

Maaf jika ada yang ga suka karakter Baek Hyun, jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, aku juga ngefans ama anak itu, maaf kalau author nistain itu anak, yang KrisBaek shipper juga.. maaf jika kurang memuaskan(?) jebal jangan bash cast apalagi author -_- kalau ada.. author janji gak bakal lanjut /beuhh .. contoh author ga tau diri/ -_-

Sudah, itu aja.. yang mau nanya-nanya silahkan review*modus

Jja!


	3. Chapter 3

**Live's Boring?**

**KrisBaek fic.**

Author : EXOSTics

Main Cast :

Byun Baek Hyun

Kris Wu

Pair: KrisBaek,

Other : found them.

Rated : M

Disclaimer : all cast is belongs to God. they parents, and agency . but story and plot is mine!

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : NC,Crack pair, YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s).

.

.

Baekhyun POV

"ahh.. menyebalkan.." aku bagaikan mati rasa dibagian belakang tubuhku, punggung ku juga terasa sakit, tau begini aku tidak mau menuruti kris yang entah kenapa malam itu 'kadar' ke horny annya makin tinggi.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga tidak bisa menolak, lebih tepatnya itu hal yang menyenangkan, bukankah aku pernah bilang salah satu hal yang paling membuatku betah adalah ber'cinta' dengan kris. Sayangnya aku lupa hari ini aku harus datang ke suatu tempat, hingga tadi malam aku dan kris 'bermain' seperti orang kesetanan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di sebuah gedung besar, ku rasa aku juga ingin tinggal disini, mengingat kondisi ku yang sudah seperti orang-orang disini, gila.. bahkan sangat gila, ah, terakhir aku sadar aku tidak gila.. hanya hidupku saja.. yang gila.

Kalian tau bukan aku ada dimana? Di tempat orang-orang yang mempunya gangguan pada kejiawaannya. Tidak.. aku tidak gila, aku juga tidak berniat benar-benar merealisasikan keinginan ku, sudah aku bilang aku tidak gila.. yang gila itu hidupku.. dan kris kurasa. Haha

Tepat disini, ditempatku berdiri, sebuah pintu berbahan besi yang satu kali sentuh saja akan terasa hawa dingin nya. Aku bahkan merasa sedikit miris membayangkan seseorang bertahun-tahun lamanya harus berada dalam ruangan ini. aku memandang sejenak ke arah koridor rumah sakit ini, ada suster yang kurasa akan membantu ku masuk kedalam. Hei.. bukannya aku manja, tapi kalian ingat bukan disini adalah rumah sakit jiwa, dan aku bukan 'pawang' bagi orang-orang itu.

"maaf menunggu lama.. mrs. Byun.." jangan katakan apapun aku benci hal ini, apa aku harus benar-benar merubah gender ku jadi yeoja supaya aku tinggal tersenyum saat seseorang menyangka ku sebagai seorang yeoja? Baiklah aku cukup kesal, aku berdehem sejenak.

Ku perhatikan suster itu malah menatap ku heran,

"aku.. namja." Ucapku singkat, dan tatapan dingin ku padanya, apa itu? Sikap nya sangat kikuk hanya karna aku bilang aku namja ? dia merasa tidak enak atau.. tidak percaya? Sekali lagi aku benar-benar kesal.

"ah, ne.. jwesonghamnida. Silahkan masuk." Dia tersenyum, dan aku tidak berniat membalasnya, aku melangkahkan kakiku, oh tuhan.. apa yang harus aku ucapkan untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang aku rasakan?

Aku berjalan mendekat kearah sosok yang sedang memeluk kedua lututnya di pojok tempat tidur dengan menenggelam kan wajahnya diantara lututnya sendiri. Aku mencoba menyentuhnya tapi dia menepis cepat tangan ku, kemudian aku merasa teriris saat wajah itu mendongak, aku melihat wajah itu berderai air mata, oh tuhan.. sekali lagi, apa dia tidak pernah berhenti menangis?

Aku menatapnya sendu yang menatapku kosong, hingga aku akhirnya bisa meraih tangan kurusnya.

"Hyung..." aku merasa sebuah tangan lembut terulur menyapu tetesan pertama air mata yang aku keluarkan terakhir sejak aku mengetahui namja yang tidak lain adalah hyung ku ini menjadi seperti sekarang. Aku tidak tahu.. dia anak dari perempuan mana. Aku tidak tau siapa yang appa hamili dan melahirkan malaikat yang aku panggil 'hyung' ini. aku tidak peduli .sekalipun.. yeoja itu yang telah merusak keluarga ku.. aku tetap tidak peduli, dia adalah satu-satu nya orang yang paling ku sayangi, satu-satu nya orang yang tidak meninggalkanku. Aku tidak tau penyebab hyungku jadi seperti ini.

"hiks.. minseok Hyung.. hiks.." aku tidak sanggup, apapun.. demi apapun aku ingin mengiris-iris siapa saja yang telah membuat hyung ku seperti ini. aku tidak tahu apa-apa, dan aku benci itu. Aku sudah berusaha mencari segala informasi, hanya saja jawabannya.. nihil.

Aku bahkan lebih memilih mencari siapa dalang dari semua ini, dari pada menghabisi tua bangka yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan yeoja dan uang-uangnya yang berlimpah itu.

"B.. Baek Hyunnie.." aku mengangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi menunduk mendengar bisikannya yang nyaris tidak terdengar, jangan.. jangan menangis, kumohon.

"hyung.. uljima.." aku mengusap deraian air matanya.

Aku melihat dia tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya, aku tau hal ini tidak bagus, dengan sedikit gerak lambat aku mundur,

"ARRGHHH.. ORANGG ITUUU ..ANDWEE KU MOHON JANGAAANN!" aku hanya bisa membeku di tempat hingga aku merasa suster yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya menyeret tubuhku menjauh dari minseok hyung.

**Klek **

Dan jika sudah tertutup, maka.. aku akan menjumpainya dua minggu lagi.. menunggu hari-hari membosankan itu akan berlanjut tanpa menyapaku, aku akan kembali mencari uang, benar aku mencari uang untuk kakakku, memang.. jumlah nya lebih dari cukup jika aku melakukan 'itu' dengan namja-namja mesum itu, jadi sebagiannya.. aku akan membakar uang yang kurasa tidak berguna itu, aku hanya ingin membakar benda yang telah membuat hidupku hancur. Itu saja, simple.

.

KrisBaek

.

Author POV

Baek Hyun berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit 'jiwa' itu dan menuju sebuah toko yang berada di sebelah parkiran mobilnya. Dia memang suka membaca, tapi kali ini dia membeli bukan untuknya tapi untuk .. kris. Jangan heran, Baek Hyun mau juga karna uang, lagipula disiang hari Baek Hyun sama sekali tidak mempunyai kegiatan. Apa salahnya bukan? Masalah kris memiliki arti terselubung pun itu masalah belakangan.

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas, ketika tak jarang pejalan kaki menatapnya 'lapar', menatapnya intens, dan menatapnya seakan menelanjanginya, ada pula yang memegang 'miliknya' sambil terus menatap Baek Hyun. Meraka sangat teramat menjijikkan.

"menjijikkan.." dengus Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun akhirnya masuk kedalam toko buku itu. Setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari kris tentang judul buku yang sedang ia cari. Baek Hyun dengan cermat juga dengan tingkah lucu saat dia melakukan pose 'berfikirnya'menacari buku tersebut, para pengunjung toko menatapnya gemas. Baek Hyun memang sangat imut, meski tidak ada yang menyangka dia adalah seorang 'slut' melihat dari sikapnya yang lucu, dan terkesan polos.

Seakan tidak ingin berlama-lama disana, Baek Hyun melanjutkan langkahnya, sempat terhenti melihat seorang namja tinggi, berkulit Ttan tengah meggunakan sebuah buku kamu besar yang menutupi wajahnya dengan.. seorang namja manis, sayangnya dia bukan Kyungsoo. Baek Hyun berdecak sebal, pasalnya mereka berdua menghalangi jalannya.

"Kai..shh.."

"jangan disini.. Luhannie..." Lagi-lagi Baek Hyun mendengus, akhirnya dia menginjak kaki kai, hingga orang itu sontak menjatuhkan kamus itu,

"ARRGGHH.. kakikuu!" pekiknya, Baek Hyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kemudian menatap namja cantik yang sedang mengusap-usap bibirnya yang merah membengkak. Sudah berapa lama eoh? Ini lah alasan nya dia dan kai putus dulu, dia playboy, jangan tanya.

"maaf.. saya ingin lewat."namja cantik itu mengangguk malu-malu dengan pipinya yang memerah. Ah, menurutku kyungsoo tidak kalah manis darinya, dasar kai bodoh, rutuk Baek Hyun dalam hati.

Hingga lengannya terasa ada yang menarik membuat Baek Hyun dengan malas menoleh kebelakang,

"Luhan.. kau duluan, tunggu didepan." Luhan mengangguk meski tidak mengerti, akhirnya dia menurut, tentu saja karna nada bicara kai yang dingin.

Tanpa basa-basi kai menghempaskan tubuh Baek Hyun ke salah satu rak buku. Membuat namja cantik itu mengaduh, belum lagi belakang tubuhnya memang masih terasa sakit. Rasanya ingin sekali dia memecahkan kepala kai.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya kai. Baek Hyun kembali merutuk, harusnya dia yang bertanya demikian, dasar aneh.

"sakit.." ucap Baek Hyun, karna memang hal itulah yang ingin dia katakan.

Kai tertawa, membuat Baek Hyun bingung.

"merindukanku sayang?" nadanya sangat seductive membuat Baek Hyun ingin sekali berteriak, jika tidak ingat dia sedang berada dimana sekarang, dan lagi semuanya akan menjadi semakin rumit jika dia berteriak, itu pasti yang akan kai janjikan jika dia berteriak.

"ani.."Baek Hyun membalas tatapan kai.

"sayang sekali.. aku lama tidak melihatmu, aku sangat..sangat.. merindukanmu." Ucap kai mendekatkan dirinya dan menindih Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun merasa semakin sesak, kai mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah leher putih Baek Hyun ingin memberikannya pelajaran karna dia sudah menggangu 'acara' nya tadi. Baek Hyun tidak diam, dia juga sepertinya tidak ikhlas jika kai menandai dirinya di dekat tanda yang di buat kris padanya. Ingin rasanya di memotong 'milik' kai jika itu terjadi, pikir Baek Hyun sadis.

Namun sayang sebelum tangan itu bergerak, kai menguncinya, wajah yang hampir tenggelam ke leher putih itu mendongak, menyeringai lebar melihat perlawanan namja cantik itu.

Hingga mata kai tertuju pada hal yang lebih menarik, bibir itu.. dia ingin, bibir yang sangat dia rindukan, jika dia tidak selingkuh mungkin bibir itu masih menjadi miliknya, kai menjadi sedikit menyesal karnanya. Baek Hyun baru saja akan menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang 'milik' kai, sebelum dia melihat seorang namja tinggi berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

Hingga ..

S_rett _

Namja tinggi dengan wajah bak pangeran itu menarik kerah kai, dan membuat namja itu tersungkur entah sejak kapan. Baek Hyun baru saja akan beranjak dari tempatnya tapi sebuah lengan terulur dan mengunci Baek Hyun dengan menuruh lengannya di samping telinga Baekhyun, menapak tepat di rak buku dibelakang Baek Hyun.

"kris hyung.. dia sangat Cantik." Seru namja itu kagum. Baek Hyun menarik tangan namja itu dengan gerakan cepat dia memelintir namja tampan itu, hingga dia mengaduh sakit.

Kris mendekat setelah memastikan kai pergi, meski dia agak terganggu dengan smirk yang kai perlihatkan sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. Kris menjitak ringan kepala namja yang tak kalah tampan darinya bukan membantunya yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

"sudahlah.. Baek hyun.. lepaskan dia." Walaupun masih jengkel dia tentu tidak mau mematahkan tangan seseorang saat ini.

"siapa dia?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin. Namja tampan itu masih menggosok –gosok pergelangan tangannya. Dan kembali menatap Baekhyun lekat, dengan mata berbinar. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"dia.. Wu Sehun… hh.. adikku.." Baek Hyun kembali menoleh kearah namja itu saat dia menarik tangan Baek Hyun dan menjabat tangannya.

"Wu Se Hun imnida.." Baek Hyun menatapnya datar, dan tersenyum simpul.

"Byun.."Kris menarik Baekhyun ke dekapannya dan merangkul pinggang namja cantik itu, sedikit membuat Baek Hyun kaget, dan membuat Sehun merenggut kesal.

"dia.. Wu Baek Hyun, kenalkan.." Baek Hyun melotot kea rah kris, kris hanya terkekeh kecil, membuat kedua 'pasangan' seolah melupakan bahwa mereka tidak hanya sendiri di sini.

" ya! Hyung~ kau kan sudah punya tunangan." Protes Se Hun, kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang sang 'adik' dengan lekat.

"lalu?" bukannya takut, Se Hun malah membalas tatapan kakaknya, mungkin sudah terbiasa.

"dia.. untukku ya?"

_PLETTAK_

Se Hun meringis sakit, Baek Hyun hanya melotot gemas ea rah Se Hun, menyenangkan bukan jika kita mempunya saudara, saling memperebutkan seseorang, bercanda.. pertengkaran kecil.. haahh.. Baek Hyun tidak menyangka matanya mulaiberembun.

"hey! Baek Hyun kau menangis?" Se Hun panic, sedangkan kris langsung menunduk ingin melihat Baek Hyun yang berada di dalam dekapannya.

**Deg!**

Baek Hyun tersenyum, dan menggeleng lemah, kemudian melepaskan rangkulan kris lembut, membuat kris tersadar dari lamunannya, benar lamunan .. kenapa hatinya begiu teriris melihat Baek Hyun seperti ini, mata yang biasa menatapnya sayu, tajam, atau dingin, kini sedikit berembun. Sebenarnya seperti apa Baek Hyun itu? Apa yang membuatnya bisa berbeda di suatu moment tertentu.

Baek Hyun melangkah pergi , membuat kris dan sehun mengukutinya dari belakang.

"kris.." kris mensejajarkan langkahnya menoleh pelan ke arah Baek Hyun, meninggalkan Se Hun di belakang yang sibuk memberi wink ke arah yeoja-yeoja disekitar toko buku.

"ini.." Baek Hyun memberikan sebuah Buku untuk kris, kris mengambil buku tersebut membaca judulnya saja dia sudah sangat pusing, jujur kris tidak suka membaca, tapi Se Hun, dia hanya ingin menemui Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun pun sudah tau hal itu, tapi dia kurang tau kenapa kris ingin menemuinya.

"kau membawa mobil?" Baek Hyun mengangguk, kris menghentikan langkahnya membuat Se Hun harus rela kepalanya membentur kris.

"hya! Hyung, kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" kris tidak menjawab, dia menoleh ke arah sehun. Dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Se Hun.

"kau bawa mobil, pulang sana.. jangan mampir kemana-mana!" kris kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Se Hun yang Cengo ke arah kris yang sekarang merangkul pundak Baek Hyun mesra beberapa langkah di depannya. Se Hun akhirnya hanya bisa diam dan melangkah lesu.

"padahal.. aku kan juga ingin bersama Baek Hyun.." gerutunya,

.

KrisBaek

.

Kris membawa Baek Hyun kesuatu tempat, di tempat dimana dia pertama kali bertemu Baek Hyun, hey.. jangan berfikir karna Baek Hyun adalah seorang slut bukan berarti dia dan kris bertemu langsung di bar dan melakukan hubungan seperti itu.

Indah, pertama kali kris berjumpa Baek Hyun adalah, disaat namja manis itu berada di taman, taman bunga ini, taman yang berada di sebuah Bukit. Dimana saat itu, kris pulang kerja dan mampir disana sebenatar barang menghilangkan lelah sebentar. Dia menemukan seorang namja tengah menatap kosong bunga yang begitu indah meski tak seindah wajahnya, tentu saja dan pertemuan singkat itu membuat kris terjerat untuk waktu yang entah sampai kapan lamanya.

Yang jelas kris, terpikat untuk pertama kalinya pada seseorang yang saat ini dia genggam dengan erat tangannya.

"ini.." lirih Baek Hyun menatap lurus Bunga-bunga itu. Kris menoleh dan tersenyum Baek Hyun terhipnotis oleh keindahan bunga dihadapannya, jelas sekali ada sebuah alasan mengapa kris bisa bertemu Baek Hyun di tempat ini, jika kris menghilangkan penatnya, maka Baek Hyun..

Dia datang untuk.. mengenang, saat-saat dia dan minseok menghabiskan banyak waktu disini, karna di rumah dua namja manis itu tak akan menemukan ketentraman nya disana, tapi di tempat ini.. apa yang mereka dapatkan saat eomma mereka masing-masing masih hidup .. seolah kembali.

Minseok memang bukan anak kandung dari eomma Baek Hyun, dia hanya anak yang dikirim oleh seorang yeoja yang appa Baek Hyun hamili, tuan Byun jelas tak mau bertanggung jawab. Hingga eomma Baek Hyun yang merawat minseok, menyayanginya seperti dia menyayangi Baek Hyun.

"kenapa?" kris menoleh ke arah Baek Hyun. Gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggengam dan menarik tangan Baek Hyun berhenti sejenak.

"apanya?" wajah cantik itu mendongak.

**Deg !**

"Bae.. Baek Hyun..." kris tersentak menatap mata kecil yang tengah menjatuhkan air mata di hadapannya itu. Kris mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi putihh itu. Baek Hyun memejamkan matanya kemudian menunduk, namun tangan kris mendongakkan kembali wajah itu.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA KU KESINI?" teriak Baek Hyun menepis kasar tangan besar kris, air mata sudah berlomba keluar dari mata indah itu. Kris merasakan hatinya yang seolah terhimpit benda besar membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, karna ini.. ini adalah Baek Hyun. Dia Baek Hyun.. Baek Hyun yang sebenarnya, Baek Hyun yang rapuh, Baek Hyun yang sendirian.. Baek Hyun yang terluka,

Baek Hyun menghapus kasar air matanya, beranjak namun tangan besar kris menghentikan pergerakannya dengan mencekal pergelangan tangan namja cantik itu. Kris melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Baek Hyun dari belakang, hangat.. tubuh kris sangat hangat, Baunya.. sangat menenangkan, tak ada tempat lain senyaman pelukan kris. Kris mendekap tubuh mungil Baek Hyun erat, menghalangi apa saja yang bisa saja akan memperparah kondisinya saat ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kris merasakan namja manis itu mulai tenang, tubuhnya yang bergetar sudah lebih baik, dan isakannya pun sudah berhenti sejak tadi, namun kris seolah enggan melepaskan pelukannya, dia juga tidak tahu.. tapi yang jelas, Baek Hyun adalah namja yang ia sukai, apakah benar, perasaan cinta itu seperti ini? begitu rumit.

"maaf kan aku.. jika kau tidak suka, kita pulang." Lirih kris tepat di telinga Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun hanya diam, membuat kris melepaskan pelukannya, hendak meraih tangan Baek Hyun, namun namja cantik itu malah berbalik dan memeluk tubuh tegap kris.

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Kris merasakannya, Baek Hyun juga tidak tahu mengapa tapi saat ini hal yang sangat ingin dia lakukan adalah memeluk kris, memeluk namja tampan itu dengan sangat erat, menyalurkan segala perasaan aneh yang menyapa hatinya setiap kali kris memperlakukannya lembut, kris sangat lembut padanya, meski kau bisa meralatnya saat kris dan Baekhyun melakukan 'permainan itu'. Tapi terlepas dari itu, ketahuilah kris tidak pernah menyakiti Baek Hyun, kris memperlakukan Baek Hyun dengan sangat lembut tidak seperti orang-orang itu.

Kris tidak pernah memaksa Baek Hyun melayaninya,jika namja manis itu lelah, tapi Baek Hyun pun tidak pernah, bahkan tidak ingin menolak. Jangan tanya, dia sudah bilang tadi.

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Baek Hyun mengangguk pelan masih dalam dekapan hangat Kris. Kris mengusap rambut Baek Hyun pelan, dan sekali lagi.. sangat lembut.

"apa arti taman ini bagimu?" Baek Hyun menyamankan dirinya dan memeluk kris lebih erat, merasakan irama jantung yang tidak teratur dan keras, namun sangat merdu di telinganya.

"tidak banyak.. hanya saja terlalu menyedihkan." Kris diam, masih setia mengusap rambut halus itu, menciumnya sesaat.

"seperti?"

"tidak, lupakan." Jangan, jangan mudah luluh Baek Hyun. Kris merutuk dalam hati apa dia harus menggunakan cara 'itu' agar Baek Hyun mau menceritakannya, iya 'itu', membuat Baek Hyun hanya bisa mendesah dan mau tidak mau dia akan menceritakannya. Jangan bertanya, itu akibat membuat kris Wu penasaran. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran anehnya, ini masih siang dan kris sudah... lupakan.

.

KrisBaek

.

Baek Hyun terlelap dipangkuan Hangat kris, disinilah mereka, dibawah satu-satunya pohon di taman bunga ini. kris tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari mahluk indah yang ada di atas pangkuan hangat nya, suara hembusan nafas teratur menandakan dia sangat lelah.

Banyak, begitu banyak hal yang dia ceritakan pada kris hari ini, banyak hal yang membuat kris bersumpah dia tidak akan melupakan hari dimana dia.. menangis, Baek Hyun pun tidak mengerti dia bisa segampang itu terbuka dan luluh, namun luka itu.. Baek Hyun tidak bisa menyimpannya sendiri, luka itu tidak hanya semakin berdarah setiap harinya, luka itu mulai membusuk dan merubah Baek Hyun menjadi seperti sekarang, tubuh bukan hal yang penting lagi baginya. Berbagai alasan dia gunakan untuk semua hal yang dia lakukan. namun tak ada satupun alasan itu seratus persen benar.

Damai, namja manis itu terlelap,baru kali ini kris menyaksikan raut wajah itu tenang, tidak resah dan eum.. mungkin agak kesakitan, ah yang terakhir itu wajar. Karna.. ya, kalian tau bukan.

Kris meraih tangan Baek Hyun , mensejajarkan jari lentik Baek Hyun dengan tangannya, kemudian dia menyelusupkan jari-jarinya ke sela-sela jari lentik Baek Hyun. Kemudian menggenggamnya erat, terakhir dia mengecup jari itu dengan penuh perasaan. hingga lelah menyapanya, seolah menyuruh namja tampan itu menyandarkan diri dipohon itu, dan menyusul pemuda manis yang ada dipahanya untuk ikut.. terlelap.

Tanpa ia sadari, dari sudut mata kecil dipangkuannya yang tengah terlelap, meluncur bebas sebuah cairan bening pelambang kesedihan. Bahkan dalam tidurpun dia harus merasakan kesedihan, jangan membuatnya rapuh kris, jangan membuat nya terlihat menyedihkan, karna mulai saat ini tanpa kau sadari hati itu sudah luluh, hati itu sudah menemukan tuannya. Kau pemiliknya kris, maka jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan membuat apapun terjadi padanya. Karna kau akan menemui kehancuranmu jika belahan hati mu retak.

.

KrisBaek

.

Baek Hyun duduk manis dihadapan Kyung Soo memperhatikan namja manis itu meracik _wine_ pesanan seorang namja keturuna _chinese._

"Kyung Soo..." Kyung Soo menoleh, dan tersenyum manis kearah Baek Hyun, '_lihat, kyung soo sangat manis, bagaimana mungkin namja bodoh itu selingkuh? Arrghh kubunuh kau kai!' _baek Hyun balas tersenyum ke arah Kyung Soo.

"sebentar.. aku akan mengantarkan ini pada pelanggan itu." Jawab kyung soo menunjuk namja keturunan _Chinise_ itu.

Baek Hyun memperhatikan namja _chinise _itu intens. Namja keturunan _chinise _itu menyadari tatapan Baek Hyun tanpa di duga dia tersenyum. Baek Hyun dengan kikuk pun membalas senyuman namja itu.

Kyung Soo kembali dan duduk di samping Baek Hyun.

"kau.. ingin bicara apa tadi?" tanya nya. Baek Hyun terdiam, dia berfikir jika dia memberitahu kan itu pada Kyung Soo, lalu apa yang akan Kyung Soo lakukan? tapi siapa tau kai bisa berubah, siapa yang bisa menebak, tapi...

"Baek Hyun.." tegur Kyung Soo lagi, Baek Hyun tersentak dan tersenyum.

"aku.. aku belum juga mendapat kabar dari Chan Yeol." Lirih Baek Hyun singkat, dan tepat. Kyung Soo pasti tidak akan curiga.

"benarkan?"

"ne.."

"kau.. sabar saja, Baek Hyun.. kurasa sebentar lagi dia pasti akan memberi mu kabar darinya." Baek Hyun mencoba tersenyum. Sebuah tepukan mendarat dipundaknya dan membuatnya juga Kyung Soo menoleh kearahnya.

"ne?" orang itu adalah salah satu pelayan disini.

"jwesonghamnida, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, dia tamu kita."

"siapa? tapi.. aku sudah disewa kris bukan? Aku tidak boleh melayani orang lain."

"kau mengenalnya, dia bilang untuk merahasiakan namanya padamu,katanya dia mempunyai urusan penting dengan mu, dia menunggumu dikamar mu."baek Hyun merasa dia tidak pernah memiliki urusan apapun dengan siapapun. Kecuali kris dan Chan Yeol. Tapi dia juga tidak mau larut dalam rasa penasarannya, hingga dia mengangguk, mengundang senyum simpul dari pelayan itu.

" Kyung Soo, nanti jika kris datang suruh dia tunggu saja ya?" Kyung Soo mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

Baek Hyun menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"walaupun kai datang, ingat jangan pergi kalau kris belum datang." Wajah Kyung Soo memerah, Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum rikuh. Dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

.

KrisBaek

.

"maaf.. permisi..KAU!" pekik Baek Hyun, menatap tajam namja di hadapannya yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya, Baek Hyun memundurkan langkahnya pelan, namun namja itu bangkit dan berjalan cepat ke arah Baek Hyun, menariknya dan menghempaskannya didadanya,

"kejutan.." wajah Baek Hyun memucat,

"kenapa? Aku merindukanku?, ah.. bibirku sakit sayang.. dan kau harus menyembuhkannya." Namja itu mendekat kan wajahnya, Baek Hyun meludah tepat diwajahnya, membuat namja itu reflek memejamkan matanya, saliva Baek Hyun ia jilat dengan _seductive_ dengan wajah memerah namja itu mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Baek Hyun dengan erat.

"kau.. lepaaass.." Namja itu tertawa, kemudian dia menghempaskan tubuh Baek Hyun ke tempat tidurnya, namja itu berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu dan menguncinya, Belum sempat Baek Hyun berdiri namja itu sudah mengunci kembali tubuh Baek Hyun diatas tempat tidur sedikit menindihnya,

"apa mau mu?" tanya Baek Hyun dengan wajah merah menahan emosi, namja itu justru dengan sangat bernafsu menjilat seluruh wajah Baek Hyun,

"aku ingin.. kau."

"kau.. ingin mati?" namja itu tertawa keras.

"hey.. jangan sombong, kita satu angkatan di kelas hapkido dulu, tidak mungkin aku kalah darimu cantik." Baek Hyun merenggut, namja ini sangat menyebalkan, tapi benar.. namja ini mengunci Baek Hyun dengan sangat detail tanpa ada celah, membuat Baek Hyun berusaha tidak mendesah, saat 'kejantanan' namja itu digesekkan diantara selangkang Baek Hyun.

"brengsek..shh.."

"haha, desahkan nama ku sayang.."

"ahhh.. hnn pergihh.."

"tidak.. sebut nama kuuhh!"dengan tidak tau malu namja itu menyerang leher Baek Hyun dengan nafas nya yang sudah tidak teratur menandakan dia benar-benar sangat bernafsu.

.

KrisBaek

.

"apa? Kai sudah datang kesini dari tadi?" Kyung soo menatap Kris tidak percaya, sedangkan kris menatap Kyung Soo tidak kalah bingung.

"ne, aku masih berada di depan untuk membeli minuman, tapi kulihat kai.. memang sudah masuk duluan, aku yakin dia.. kai."

.

KrisBaek

.

"manis.." Baek Hyun hampir kehabisan nafas, dia benar-benar tidak sanggup mengimbangi keganasan namja yang membuat bibirnya agak berdarah saat ini.

"apa yang ...kau lakukan..haahh?" seringaian namja itu makin menjadi. Tangan nya menyobek kerah kaos yang digunakan Baek Hyun menampakkan kulit halus yang begitu menggoda dimata siapa saja yang melihat nya. Nafas Baek Hyun tersenggal, tubuhnya memanas, namja itu mengikat tangan Baek Hyun dengan ikat pinggangnya. Sesaat setelah Baek Hyun meminum cairan yang namja itu berikan langsung lewat ciuman kasarnya tadi. Ini sungguh menyebalkan, tapi benar.. Baek Hyun semakin melemah, dan dia yakin, namja licik itu memasukkan sesuatu yang paling dia benci dalam urusan ber'cinta' karna itu sangat 'curang' baginya, benar.. obat perangsang.

"menyerahlah.. karna kau akan segera terangsang sayang, nikmati saja.."

"kepaarrhhaatthhh.."

.

KrisBaek

.

a/n : eh? mana NC nya pemersahh?*pakk

hohoho.. xD pasti nunggu Nc nya ye? Aigoo.. mianhamnida, di Chapter ini emang khusus ngungkap segala sesuatu menyangkut peran utama nya. /haduh bahasa gue/ jadi No Nc haha*pakk

tapi Chanpter depan.. bakal ada tenang aja xD

tergantung review, ga ada yang review ga ada Chapter depan, sebenarnya Chapter 4 nya udah jadi, cuman.. *evil smirk.

Hidup NC!*plettak

HIDUP KRISBAEK!


	4. Chapter 4

**Live's Boring?**

**KrisBaek fic.**

Author : EXOSTics

Main Cast :

Byun Baek Hyun

Kris Wu

Pair: KrisBaek,

Other : found them.

Rated : M

Disclaimer : all cast is belongs to God. they parents, and agency . but story and plot is mine!

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : NC,Crack pair, YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s).

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"_KIM JONG IN! kau boros sekali! Appa sudah mengirimu banyak uang bulan lalu! Kemana semua uang itu?_

"_Aku berikan pada kekasihku.."_

_._

_._

"_Baek- aku .. aku bisa.. jelaskan.."_

"_Apa? Apa kai? hiks…"_

"_A-aku.. berhentilah menangis.. aku hanya.."_

"_APA? AKU HANYA PERGI SATU MINGGU KAI! hiks.. dan kau.. dengan yeoja itu hiks… ak-aku.. hikmmpphh.."_

_PLAAKK_

"_JANGAN SENTUH AKU!_

_BRAKKK_

"_LALU KAU MAU APA? PUTUS?"_

"_Banar.."_

"_Baiklah.. kita putus."_

"_Kau berengsek kai.."_

"_Benar.. aku brengsek Byun Baek.. aku pergi..."_

_._

_._

"_Mianhae.. Baek Hyun-ssi?"_

"_Kerjamu .. bagus."_

"_Ah,itu bukan apa-apa.."_

"_Uangnya sudah aku transfer.."_

"_Jeongmal gomapseumnida Baek Hyun-ssi.."_

"_Hm."_

_Aku tau akan seperti ini jadinya._

_Saat kau merasakan tubuhku. Kau harus pergi.. _

_Sekuat apapun Kau memintaku untuk berada disismu, aku tetap bersikeras untuk menyuruhmu meninggalkanku._

"_Maaf Kai, ini tidak akan terjadi jika..aku tidak mencintaimu."_

_._

_._

_._

Author POV [All]

"Kepaarrhhaatthhh.."

"Kenapa?" Tanya _namja_ itu setelah membuang sobekan Kaos Baek Hyun kelantai. Baek Hyun benar-benar tersiksa seluruh syaraf nya tidak berfungsi dengan benar, tidak mau diajak kerjasama dengan otaknya. _Namja_ asing tersenyum melihat keadaan Baek Hyun yang sangat manis saat mencoba menahan desahan sendiri.

"Hahaa..Kau bodoh!Kim Jong In." Kai menduduki paha Baek Hyun, sedikit menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baek Hyun.

"Apa maksudmu ha?" Tanya Kai, Bagus..teruslah bertanya,Kau akan menyesal membuang-buang waktumu Kim Jong In.

"Aku.. ahhh.. berhentiih.." Kai menurut dia menghentikan tangan nakalnya yang sedari tadi meremas paha Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun sangat _sensitive,_ dan dalam keadaan seperti ini tentu tingkat ke_sensitive_an nya naik berkali-kali lipat.

"Aku.. hhnn.. memang membayar yeojaahh itu.. Tapi itu tidak akan berhasil jika..saja.. kau tidak.. terpancinghh.." Kai diam, dia menggigit dagu Baek Hyun dan naik kepermukaan bibir Baek Hyun yang terkatup rapat.

"Kau benar.. tapi kenapa kau melakukan nya?"

"Kau masih bertanyahh.. brengsek?" Tidak mau jawab ya. Kai menurunkan tangannya terus.. terus..

"AKHHH..Siinghhh kirkann bodoh!akkhhh..sshh.."Kai menulikan telinganya, dia terus meremas 'benda' berharga namja manis itu, membuat Baek Hyun tidak bisa menahan desahannya lebih lama lagi, tubuhnya yang memanas terus bergerak-gerak gelisah, membuat gesekan ikat pinggang di kedua pergelangan tangan kurusnya terasa perih. Sangat. Kesempatan datang untuk Kai saat Baek Hyun terus mendesah dia memasukkan lidahnya secara cepat membuat _namja_ cantik itu hampir saja tersedak.

**BRAKKK **

"Brengsek!"Dengan penuh amarah kini Kris menghampiri Kai, dan menghempaskan tubuh Kai dengan kasar ke Tembok. Tepat waktu, Baek Hyun sudah sangat tersiksa,Baek Hyun mengehela nafas panjang, obat nya membuat Baek Hyun belum bisa bernafas dengan benar, matanya sayunya membulat melihat Kyung Soo yang mematung didepan pintu.

"K-Kyung.. hn.. Soo.."Ck, sial bagi BaekHyun, keadaannya tidak akan membantu untuk dirinya mengarang cerita, karena hanya anak kecil yang akan percaya.

"Krisss hentikaann!" Kyung Soo kalang kabut, dengan cepat dia menghampiri Baek Hyun dan membantu Baek Hyun melepaskan ikatan ditangannya.

BRUGHH

Kai kembali menghantam tembok, kemudian jatuh terduduk, dia tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya saat ini, luka memar memenuhi punggung dan wajahnya.

GREBB

DEG!

"Hentikan.."

"Baek Hyun.."Baek Hyun dengan sigap memeluk tubuh besar Kris yang tengah sangat kalut. Kyung Soo menatap nanar ikat pinggang Kai yang bearada ditangannya. Darah, darah segar tercetak jelas dibagian ikat pinggang Kai yang tajam. Baek Hyun bukanlah Baek Hyun yang dulu, Baek Hyun yang dulu tanpa diikat pun akan sangat liar, dan tidak membeda-bedakan siapapun orang yang menjamahnya, tapi sekarang..

"Kyung Soo.."

"N-ne.." Kyung Soo menatap kearah Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun menyandarkan pipinya dipunggung lebar Kris.

"Bawa Kai.. pergi.." Kyung Soo mengangguk, dia menghampiri Kai, tapi _namja_ itu langsung menepis kasar tangan Kyung Soo, dengan geram Kris hampir saja kembali melayangkan tinjunya, namun tidak akan terjadi, Kris tidak mau melepaskan pelukan hangat dari Baek Hyun.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Kai dengan sombongnya berjalan berlalu menolak bantuan Kyung Soo.

'Maafkan aku Kai, itu demi kebaikanmu..'

KLEK

Hening.

Kejadian singkat beberapa detik yang lalu seakan bukan apa-apa. Kedua orang yang kini masih setia berpelukan. Ah tidak, Baek Hyun yang memeluk Kris. Rasa takut yang sangat besar menghantuinya, Kris yang diam lebih menakutkan dari pada saat dia marah atau pun berteriak sekalipun padanya.

Tanpa Baek Hyun ketahui _namja_ tampan yang sedang dia peluk itu kini tengah memejamkan matanya erat,

TES

"K-Kris.."

"Apa kau.. Baik-Baik saja?" Tanya Kris parau.

DEG

Tangan Kris mengusap pergelangan tangan Baek Hyun yang terkena luka gores, bahkan ekor matanya menangkap kasur putih itu tercetak cipratan darah mengotori warna indah itu. Baek Hyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan.. jangan menangis.. " Lirih Baek Hyun bergetar. Apalagi sekarang? Kenapa perasaan itu datang lagi menyapa hatinya? Cinta… perasaan ini jauh lebih megah dari pada saat dia mencintai Kai dulu, cinta yang dia rasakan untuk Kris..tidak ingin dia gunakan untuk menyakiti _namja_ ini, ini pertama dalam hidupnya, Baek Hyun, sudah hidup kembali. Nyawa yang dulu pernah tercabut dengan paksa melihat satu-persatu orang yang dia cintai meninggalkannya, kini merindukan raganya. Bukan mati, Tapi..

kehilangan.. membuatnya seolah.. mati.

"_Mianhae_.."Kris membalikkan badannya.

DEG

Kris menyesal telah membalikkan badannya. Hatinya hancur dalam hitungan detik melihat _namja_ yang sangat dia cintai menatapnya.. terluka. Belum lagi tanda kemerahan dileher putih dan dada itu.. Seharusnya dia, bukan Kai..

.. Seharusnya hanya dia… bukan Kai..

..Dan untuk selamanya hanya dia.. bukan siapa pun.

"Krimmpphh.." Kris akan menegaskannya, mulai saat ini tidak ada yang akan menyentuh Baek Hyun selain dirinya, tidak akan ada, itu janjinya. Lembut, berbeda dari sebelumnya Kris menyentuh Baek Hyun dengan sangat lembut, berhati-hati, dan penuh dengan cinta, hingga Baek Hyun tenggelam didalamnya.

.

.

.

**Warning area !**

Baek Hyun terus memanjakan 'kejantanan' namja yang tengah menindihnya, dengan jari-jari lentinya. Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Baek Hyun, seperti yang dia katakanan semuanya akan lembut , sangat lembut, dia bahkan menghisap leher Baek Hyun dengan penuh cin-

JLEBB

"Baek Hyun!" Kris menatap Horror pada namja yang tengah dia tindih.

"Hehe.. maaf, Kau tahu? Aku sudah tidak tahan.."Baek Hyun mempout bibirnya membuat Kris gemas dengan mahluk imut itu. Kris mengenyampingkan helaian tipis didahi Baek Hyun yang sudah sangat basah. Menunduk dan mengecupnya pelan. Sebenarnya dia tidak apa-apa, hanya saja..

"Shh.. tapihh.. apa Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau bahkan belum Klimaks.."Sial, siapapun sekarang bisa saja meragukan ke'seme' an Kris, dia bahkan yang paling sibuk mendesah, bagaimana tidak ? 'Hole' Baek Hyun benar-benar menjepit 'miliknya' dengan sangat erat karna Baek Hyun belum mendapat pemanasan apapun dari Kris.

"Bergerak.. hh.. Kris.."

"Kehhnapa kau makin .. agresif.."Kris mulai menggerakkan dirinya, meski terasa sangat sulit diawal, tapi akses bagi Kris semakin melebar Karna tangannya yang mengelus 'junior' milik namja cantik dibawahnya itu.

"Morehh.. Kai, dia… tadi memberikuhh Akh! Disitu.. yah.. shh ..terus.."Kris mengehentikan gerakannya membuat Baek Hyun mendesah kecewa. Padahal Kris sudah berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan nya.

"Kenapa dengan Kai?"Baek Hyun mendengus kesal, dia sudah larut dalam permainan dan yah! Apa ini? Kris benar-benar berhenti total.

"Bergerak atau aku.. yang akan bergerak.." Kris mengangkat alis nya tinggi-tinggi, menarik.

"Baiklah terserah saja.."Ucap Kris 'sok' cuek. Sebenarnya dia juga mau bergerak, tapi mendengar Baek Hyun memanggil nama Kai saat dia sedang mendesah karna rangsangan darinya menjadi nada yang kurang menyenangkan ditelinganya.

SREETT

"Ahh .. Baekk.."Baek Hyun merealisasikan apa yang dia katakan tadi, Dia membalik posisi dengan sangat cepat hingga dia yang berada diatas Kris. Baek Hyun membutuhkannya agar dia bisa cepat Klimaks, dengan gerakan cepat Baek Hyun membuat Kris seperti melayang-layang dibuatnya, sungguh tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari semua ini. Kris menarik tengkuk Baek Hyun dan menciumi seluruh permukaan Kulit yang terjangkau oleh bibirnya, dia turun dan menghisap tanda kemerahan yang awalnya milik Kai, setelahnya Kris menjilat leher itu bergerak terus mengikuti lekukannya dan membawa nya kembali kebibir merah Baek Hyun. Mengulum nya sedikit kasar, kelembutan yang dia janjikan hilang karena permainan ini membuatnya lupa keadaan.

"Ahh..ahh.. Kris.. akkhuhh.."Kris mengerti, Bagaimanapun Baek Hyun tetaplah seorang 'uke', tenaganya akan cepat terkuras jika dia yang memimpin permainan ini. Dengan cepat Kris membalikkan posisi yang seharusnya, Seme diatas, dan uke dibawah, uke yang mendesah bukan seme, karna itu akan melukai harga diri seorang seme /apa sih -_-/

Kris menumbuk prostat Baek Hyun dengan agak kasar, bukan dia yang menginginkan tapi namja cantik yang kini terus saja mendesah dan membuat Kris leluasa untuk memasuki mulut itu, meski dia kadang geram namja cantik itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan mengerling kearahnya. Menguji kesabaran Kris eoh?

Tubuh mungil dibawahnya tersentak-sentak merasa junior besar itu terus merasukinya semakin dalam. Mencapai dan terus menumbuk titik terdalam prostatnya. Dengan menahan senyumnya Baek Hyun menatap Kris yang kesal karna belum juga bisa merasakan kembali bibir manisnya. Tapi itu tidak lama, Baek Hyun akhirnya menyerah dia pasrah karna kenikmatan yang terus Kris salurakan oleh junior panjang dan besarnya itu. Kepasrahan Baek Hyun membuat namja mesum itu menguasai permainan, dia merasakan apa itu 'kenikmatan' yang sebenarnya, merasakan remasan pada juniornya dan rasa manis bibir Baek Hyun, itulah yang Kris sebut dengan 'kenikamatan'. Dengan senang hati Kris menumbuk prostat Baek Hyun semakin dalam dan semakin cepat, juga.. agak keras dan kasar.

Tak masalah..karna itu..

"Akhh Kris.. _Damn_! Yeahh.. terus… ahhk kau sangatth..kasar sayanghh.."

" Tapihh.. kau suka bukanhh.."Kris sedikit mengumpat 'hole' yang terasa semakin berdenyut-denyut dan menyempit itu. Dia yakin Baek Hyun akan segera Klimaks.

"_Of coureshhh_… akh..akhh..ngghh..ah~"

..yang Baek Hyun harapkan.

BRUGH

"Ya! Kau berat!"Kris terkekeh pelan, dan menumpukan ke dua tangannya disamping kiri dan kanan tubuh Baek Hyun, menumpu. Kemudian dia mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Baek Hyun. Kris mengeluarkan dengan pelan benda kebanggaannya itu dari dalam tubuh Baek Hyun.

"Hahh, hhh...hhh.."

"Sudah yah.. hh..haahh.. aku pusing." Kris menyeringai samar.

"Tidak.. aku belum Klimaks sayang, jangan curang.."Pelan namun suara itu sangat berat seolah dinafasnya ada setumpuk nafsu yang belum dia salurkan.

GLEK

.

.

.

"Arhh.."Para pelayan di rumah mewah milik keluarga 'Wu' sebagian menatap aneh, dan bergosip, namun sebagian menunduk karena takut akan ikut di amuk oleh _yeoja _'sinting' yang kini sibuk merusak seluruh isi kamar milik tuan muda Wu. Tunangannya, Kris Wu.

"Kemana KRIS WU?"teriak _yeoja_ itu. Semua pelayan saling bertatapan satu sama lain. _Yeoja_ itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur yang sudah tidak terbentuk itu, dia meremas rambut pirang nya kasar.

"Tidak ada yang mau jawab?"Tanya nya dingin.

"Baik, besok jangan ada dari kalian yang menginjakkan kaki kalian kerumah ini lagi.."Semua pelayan membelalakkan matanya,bahkan sudah ada yang menahan tangisnya disini bukan lah mereka yang salah, lagi pula dia siapa? Dia belum tentu menjadi nyonya Wu berikutnya, tapi tingkahnya seolah Kris sudah pasti akan menjadi suaminya. Mereka ingin melawan, Tapi mereka juga tidak tahu apa-apa. _Yeoja _itu menyeringai iblis.

"Dasar manusia tidak berguna.."Desisnya.

Dengan angkuh _yeoja_ bernama jessica itu keluar dari kamar Kris meninggalkan sejumlah pelayan rumah mewah itu dengan wajah pucat.

"Dasar manusia tidak punya hati.."Umpat salah satu pelayan yang mewakili perasaan pelayan lainnya. Sementara _yeoja_ cantik itu keluar dengan perasaan marah dan kesal, dia merogoh kantung saku nya dan mengambil kembali selembar foto, yakinlah jika foto itu yang membuat Jessica langsung menerjang rumah dan langsung ke kamar Kris tanpa sopan santun.

"Sica?"_Yeoja_ cantik itu menoleh ke arah seorang _yeoja_ yang cukup berumur di lantai bawah. Duduk di sofa, yeoja itu menyeringai pelan. Sica segera turun dan ikut duduk di sofa itu, acting kesalnya sungguh berhasil, yeoja yang merupakan eomma Kris itu menyambutnya dengan kerutan dikeningnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jessica menyerahkan tiga lembar foto yang membuatnya sakit mata itu di atas meja. Eomma Kris menatap lurus dan datar kea rah foto itu,

Siapa namja ini? Foto ini terlalu fulgar, mereka berdua telanjang bulat. Generasi penerus keluarga Wu sangat memalukan, bagaimana jika foto ini menyebar? Bagaimana jika seandainya foto ini berada ditangan orang yang salah?

"Siapa namja ini?" Tanya Nyonya Wu dengan nada dingin.

Bingo!

Jessica menyeringai lebar, Kris Wu, tak akan mudah bagimu lepas dariku. Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun diam di atas tubuh Kris, sebenarnya agak risih tidur dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Kris.."Kris mendengung. Baek Hyun menggeliat.

"Aku kedinginan, bisa kah kau melepas aku sebentar?"Baek Hyun tidak bohong dia benar-benar benci dingin, dalam pelukan Kris memang hangat tapi itu hatinya, jika tubuhnya dia tidak bisa memungkiri, tapi jika Kris terus memeluknya seperti ini dia tidak bisa menggapai kemeja Kris yang berada disampingnya.

"Tidak mau.."

"Sebentar Kris.. "

"Tidak.."

"Ck!"Baek Hyun berdecak sebal, membuat Kris terkekeh dan membuka kembali matanya. Dalam hitungan detik Kris meletakkan tubuh Baek Hyun disamping tubuhnya dan menarik selimut, lalu memeluk Baek Hyun kembali seolah tidak ingin melepaskan _namja_ cantik itu barang beberapa detik saja.

"Haiihh.."

"Apa?"Tanya Kris, Baek Hyun tidak menjawab, dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kris, membuat Kris memejamkan matanya setelah sebelumnya mengecup ringan pucuk kepala namja cantik yang ada didekapannya itu.

"_Saranghae_.."

**DEG**

"Baek Hyun-_ah_?"Kris membelalakkan matanya dan ingin melepaskan pelukan itu agar dia bisa menatap Baek Hyun, tapi _namja_ cantik itu menolak, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_A-anniyo_, "

"Baek Hyun.."Baek Hyun tidak menjawab, membuat Kris berdecak kesal. Apa tadi dia tidak salah dengar?

"Baek Hyun, jebal.."Baek Hyun hanya menggeleng masih dalam dekapan tubuh hangat Kris, membuat detakan jantung Kris semakin keras, antara kesal dan berdebar penasaran. Baek Hyun tersenyum merasakan detakan jantung itu seolah menghantam telingannya, karena posisi telinganya yang dia rapatkan pada dada Kris, detakannya sangat cepat dan keras.

Cukup seperti ini, kebersamaan ini, sudah cukup, tidak perlu ada hal lebih, cukup tetap bersama, maka Baek Hyun akan rela memendam perasaannya. Kris memiliki tunangan, dari keluarga terhormat, dia tidak ingin membuat Kris menderita dengan keegoisannya. Sekali lagi, tidak boleh ada cinta dalam hubungan seperti ini. Karena itu akan membuatnya menjadi lemah. Tapi itu memang benar adanya. Kris adalah sumber kekuatan Baek Hyun, tanpa dia, mungkin memang kenyataannya Baek Hyun akan lemah, dia tidak bisa menghapus perasaan yang begitu megah ini. Perasaan ini hanya akan dia rasakan satu kali dalam hidupnya, dulu baginya cinta mudah sekali menjatuhkannya, tapi itu semua tidak akan lama. Seperti hal nya Kai, dia dulu sempat mencinta namja itu, Karna itu dia harus meninggalkan namja itu jika tidak maka Kai akan terancam berhenti sekolah karena kondisi ekonomi keluarganya, dia jelas tidak ingin memperparah kondisi Kai. karena dia membutuhkan uang untuk kakaknya juga dirinya sendiri.

Sehina apapun dia, meminta pada ayah nya adalah hal yang jauh lebih hina lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat keheningan berlanjut, Kris akhirnya menyerah, dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

'mungkin bukan sekarang..' batinnya.

"_Nado_.."Lirihnya yang mungkin sudah tak didengar makhluk indah dalam dekapannya itu. Kris mencium pundak penuh tanda cinta darinya dan mengeratkan pelukan nya. Menyusul Baek Hyun ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

SREET

"Se Hun man- Apa ini eomma?"Seorang _yeoja_ cantik bertubuh mungil mengambil selembar foto di atas meja yang Jessica tunjukkan pada nyonya Wu. Jessica makin melebarkan seringaiannya, dia pikir akan ada banyak dukungan kali ini,

"Taeyeon.."_Yeoja_ cantik itu mengunyah permen karetnya, dan menatap datar kea rah foto itu. Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir dibibir manis membuat Jessica keheranan.

"Manis.."Gumamnya disela aktifitas nya mengunyah permen karet.

"Ha?"Tanya Jessica keheranan. Apa? manis?

"Ya.. kau tidak dengar? Dia sangat manis.."Ucapnya santai, sepertinya yang menjadi focus _yeoja_ mungil itu adalah namja cantik, yang tidak lain adalah Baek Hyun, bukan hal yang sedang adiknya lakukan dengan Baek Hyun. Taeyeon mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dekat sang eomma yang kini tengah memijat pelipisnya merasakan pening luar biasa di keningnya.

Saudara yang tidak jauh berbeda, mengagumi hal yang sama. Kontak batin di antara mereka sangat kuat.

"_Eonni_!" Taeyeon menutup kuping nya, dengan kesal dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jessica.

"_Eomma_.. kedalam saja, biar aku yang meluruskan masalah ini.."Nyonya Wu mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah memucat. Bisa-bisa nya Jessica membuat yeoja berumur itu hampir saja terkena serangan jantung hanya karena keegoisannya.

"Taeyeon_.. eomma_ serahkan padamu_, eomma_.. ahh, kepalaku.."Nyonya Wu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Baik, aku jamin ini tidak akan sampai terdengar pada ayah…" Dan, sekarang waktunya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya bukan? Tidak usah berpura-pura…" percayalah pertengkaran antara sesama _yeoja_ adalah yang terhebat. Belum ada pertandingan yang bisa mengalahkan kebringasan dua orang _yeoja_ dengan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Taeyeon tertawa meremehkan dan merentangkan kedua lengannya di atas sandaran sofa.

"_Yeoja_ licik.."Desis Taeyeon.

"APA? KATAKAN LAGI?!"Taeyeon tidak segan untuk mengulangi kalimatnya. Membuat Jessica semakin terbakar emosi . Tangannya terangkat dan hendak menampar pipi mulus Taeyeon.

PLAK

Sebelum Taeyeon membalikkan tangan sica, dan menampar _yeoja_ itu. Jessica terperangah dengan memegang pipinya yang terasa sangat panas dan perih. Dia mengangkat wajahnya cepat dan menatap Taeyeon yang sekarang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Dasar _yeoja_ murahan.."Desis Taeyeon lagi, dengan sudut bibir nya terangkat, menunjukkan seringaian yang bahkan Kris berharap masih bisa hidup setelah melihatnya.

"K-kauuu.."Geram Jessica.

"Hm?"

"Yeoja bodoh?"Taeyeon kali ini membalas tatapan tajam Jessica, dia sedikit meremas foto yang ada di tangannya. Membuat Jessica menghapus sedikit ketakutan menatap mata tajam Taeyeon untuk mencoba memojokkan _yeoja_ itu.

"Kau masih menyukainya?"Taeyeon diam, membiarkan iblis dalam bentuk _yeoja_ cantik itu berbicara sesuka hatinya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa dia.."Ancam Taeyeon.

"Kenapa? Ha? Kau selalu kalah, kau tahu dulu dia hanya menyukaiku, tapi kau masih sangat bodoh mengejar-ngejarnya."

"Kau gila.."Taeyeon memutuskan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun Jessica tentu tidak akan membiarkan Taeyeon pergi terlalu jauh. Harus ada yang memenangkan adu mulut ini.

"Haha.. Leeteuk _oppa_ hanya menyukai ku, kau tahu? Tapi sayang nya aku lebih menyukai adikmu.."

"Lalu apa mau mu?"Tanya Taeyeon dingin. Cukup dia, jangan adiknya, iblis ini memang harus dimusnahkan. Pikirnya, jika Jessica benar-benar tetap egois untuk mendapatkan Kris, adiknya.

"Mudah.. aku hanya ingin Kris, kau bisa mendapatkan Leeteuk oppa, dengan membantuku tentu saja.."Taeyeon membalikkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi berdiri memunggungi Jessica. Jessica membelalakkan matanya melihat Taeyeon menyeringai semakin lebar. Bukan, ini buka ekspresi seseorang yang pasrah.

"Dan kau sungguh bodoh menyangka aku menyukai _namja_ keparat itu, dan menukarnya dengan kebahagian adikku? Kau terlalu naïf.."Ujar Taeyeon, sepertinya nada yang sangat dingin menjadi ciri Khas nya saat berbicara dengan sica, tidak ada kata lembut untuk _yeoja_ sekasar Jessica.

"K-kau..B-baiklah, aku akan.. memberi tahu semua ini pada ayah mu! Wu Taeyeon!"Seringaian Taeyeon menghilang digantikan senyuman manis, sungguh ekspresi _yeoja_ ini selalu diluar dugaan.

"Silahkan, berharaplah _appa_ masih punya waktu, untuk mengurusi Kris. Dia sudah besar,aku lebih suka jika dia mengambil sebuah resiko, dengan begitu aku benar-benar yakin bahwa adikku itu benar-benar seorang namja."

".. dan ku yakin, appa pun akan berfikir seperti itu…"Lanjutnya.

"K-kkauu.."

GAME OVER

Jessica benar-benar seorang pecundang. Dia kalah bahkan sebelum dia menemui _namja_ tampan yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini.

"Silahkan.. keluar _Noona_ Jung.."Taeyeon beranjak dari tempatnya, tanpa Jessica ketahui karena dia lebih sibuk memutar otaknya, juga mencari benda yang mungkin bisa ia pecahkan sesuka hatinya untuk meredakan kekesalannya. Taeyeon meneteskan setitik air mata yang cukup transparan dipipi mulusnya, dia mencengkram kuat dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak dengan menggunakan tangan yang memegang selembar foto tadi.

"Jung So _oppa_.."Lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

[next chapter]

"Chen, dia adalah teman dekat kakak mu saat kakak mu ada di china."

"Sayang, aku merindukan tubuhmu."

"Saranghae, Byun Baek Hyun."

"Nuna? Siapa Jung So?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa sehunnie.."

"Kau menjual tubuhmu BYUN BAEK HYUN?! KAU MENJIJIKKAN!"

"apa peduli mu?"

"Kyung Soo! Katakan sesuatu! Apa yang terjadi?!"

TBC

.

.

.

[Author Note ]

Saranghae Taeyeon Eonnie .. hehe.. ^^

Mian updatenya lama, dan mengecewakan, beruntung saya lagi /you know?/ yeah, like that, problem yeoja setiap bulan. Jadi bisa ngedit ulang lagi. Mian jika masih ada Thypo .. hiks.. -_-

Maafkan saya, Jessica eonni di jadiin.. astaga .. maafkan saya /sujud/

Hello and GoodBye.. haha.. ingat FF itu ga?

THANK'S **: RoseEXOticsFRIEND, BLUEFIRE0805, ssnowish, OH LUHAN, Ryu ryungie, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, ssjlf, RadenMasKYU, lili, Kim Eun Seob, Kim heeki, Lee Eun Ho, Cho, Aiiu d'freaky, yudidamatsu, Chika love baby baekhyun, Vicky98Amalia, TrinCloudSparkyu, AnitaLee, Silvanda, Kim Jong DaeBak, ByunnieFan, KrisBaek Hard Shipper88.**

**Gomawo, gomawo, jeongmal gomawo, meski mengecewakan, saya harap anda yang sudah review akan review kembali di Chapter lagi, gomawo^^**


End file.
